


Divine Intervention

by AmeratsuG98



Series: Divine Intervention [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: 18+, Errorink - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fell Cream, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Rated For Violence, Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeratsuG98/pseuds/AmeratsuG98
Summary: Something heinous is brewing in the dark depths of the Fellverse and it's somewhat peaceful inhabitants. What or who could it be? Read on to find out.Note:This takes place in the following events of Fell's Underverse after the destruction of the Au's. This event is... I repeat, NOT another Underverse. It is it's own series. The original characters belong to their rightful owners. Fell Dream is mine. (This is the updated version here).





	1. Mercy Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [none](https://archiveofourown.org/users/none/gifts).



The trio rushed past the crumbling terrain, sighting two figures. One stood over the other laying on the ground, pointing his giant knife at the, now scratched and beaten up Nightmare. The swordsman raised his weapon and was about to finish him off but he was suddenly interrupted by those blasted Star Sanses. The artist equipped his brush and and broke out into a sprint “C! Stop this, now!” charging forward to jump right in front of the now enraged swordsman. Cross brandished his weapon and growled as a cloud of red and black aura nearly blast Blue and Dream back, forcing the two to flinch and throw up their arms to cover their faces “Move out of the way before I kill you, Ink. And I won’t miss this time…” Ink ignored the threat “No! Look around you C! You’ve hurt so many civilians and they’ve done nothing to you?! All of this… for what exactly?! What will you gain?!” Cross had gone completely silent and Ink’s face softened “Please just come home and we’ll figure something out, alright?” offering a hand of acceptance but… his friend then straightened himself out and his aura suddenly glowed brighter than before, and black determination began to leak out of his now empty eye-sockets. This reaction put everyone on edge. Ink didn’t react in time when he charged the artist and braced himself. Everything seemed to have stopped and glanced up to see his buddies holding Cross back with their own weapons just in the nick of time, connecting as spark flew everywhere “Focus Ink!” “ngh! We have no choice but to fight, my friend!” he recovered and stood tall, ready to fight back “Alright! But don’t kill him! We need him alive! ”. Ink dodged another swipe and cantered, he could barely kept up to Cross’s merciless slashes and finally found an opening at last “Now!” on cue, his friend fired a few arrows and pinned down the swordsman’s arms. He snarled and fought against his restraints, breaking free “Damn!”. He struggled to stand up and cradle his bleeding arms, stumbling back while searching for Nightmare, which who took the opportunity flee while he’s distracted. “He’s all yours” spoke Ink, patting Dream’s shoulder while he gave his Boss a determined nod. The Guardian next put away his bow and carefully approached the wounded swordsman, arms out in a gesture of surrender “It’s okay. I won’t hurt you anymore than we’re forced to. We need you to come back with us” he said in reassurance. The closer he got, the more their target backed away, eyes wild and rage flaring in his aura. But that didn’t scare Dream away. He kept walking closer, sensing a bit of fear in the mix. He wasn’t prepared for when their target suddenly disappeared and frantically looked around for any traces of the swordsman. A sense of dread dwelled in his Soul when a shadow loomed over him. He spun around to see glowing red eyes. The cloth of his mantle splayed out like dark tendrils, looking like they're ready to grab at him as a sudden gust of wind past them all. Red aura still surrounded the figure and a dark chuckled emanated from him. He could barely make out the frantic screams from his buddies nearby as the world had gone dark around him. The swordsman saw a figure slowly walking towards him garbed in a red outfit and lined with gold, a purple mantle, and baby blue belts with white lines on their wrists besides the waistline. They also had light grey under clothes and a deep brown belt laid across his chest adorned with colorful marbles hold the hopes, and dreams of many. Dark gold markings stretched down their cheeks and red-ish yellow eye lights. The faint clinking of the skele's golden, armored black boots brought slight fear. He just wanted to kill and gain his old Boss’s powers but that went out the window when Ink and his buddies came along. He needed a plan. Something that could help him get away. ‘You could take that one as a hostage’ Chara spoke up, his frown transformed into a maniacal grin and walked forward a little to phase step, and land behind the poor unsuspecting Guardian of Dreams “Dream!!!!!” his little buddies screamed and broke out into a run, a poor attempt to rescue their friend. He flashed his toothy grin before taking a swing at his opponents back with his sharpened claws, rendering him unconscious. He caught his hostage and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes “I’m taking this with me”. His old ‘friend’ stepped up and point his weapon at him “Release Dream!! Now!!” Cross sent him an unamused look and scoffed, walking off to teleport elsewhere.


	2. All’s Well, Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Summary needed here. Enjoy!

One crisp morning, Dream finally came to, hearing faint noises of nature and someone talking. Strange, wasn’t he still back in Underfell? Then, it all came back to him ‘ah! I remember now! The mission… and I was knocked out by Cross too!’ finding himself laying over the shoulder of another monster, clad in a black and white mantel, and white fluffy hood. He had two pairs of spiked belts attached to both the back and front. Dream tried to push himself off the swordsman’s shoulder. But to no avail, he tightened the his arm around his waist “Stop” Cross growled lowly and kept walking. He struggled again and this time, had managed to slip his legs out from under his clawed hand. Dream next borrowed the guy’s shoulder while he did a backflip and successfully land on his feet with a grunt. He spun around and braces himself for when his opponent swung around, dropping into a fighting stance as Cross snarled “You’re coming with me, you little shit!” throwing himself at the smug Guardian over and over again in an attempt to grab him. He tried again and Dream next used the swordsman’s face as a crutch, giggling at his poor attempts. Dream proceed to quickly slid past him under his arms and broke out into a run after knocking the guy onto his ass, and stuck out his tongue in a childish manner “Too slow to catch me, Eh, Mr. Edge Lord? Hahaha!”.

An hour later, Dream stopped to take a breather next to a tree and glanced back, panting “Is he gone?”. He found nothing so far, absolutely no traces of the swordsman. He at least ran a good mile and so far haven’t gotten spotted by his kidnapper “At least that asshole gave up. Good riddance” he placed his folded arms behind his head and strode off in a different direction, humming to himself.

Dream had now noticed he had been ending up in the same spot from before multiple times. He angrily point at the rock “AND this the same damn rock too?! Agh! Where do I even go?! This place is a freaking maze?!” he shout, next throwing up his arms up out of pure frustration half way through his sentence. He scaled the huge rock and seat himself down, and crossed his arms “Now now, Dream. Breathe and… think. You won’t get out here like this” he said, taking a deep breath half way through his sentence before looking around for something useful, anything at all. He found a peculiar, but strange piece of rock that stuck out like a sore thumb and went to go check it out. Now curious for his own good. “Hm?” he closely inspected the rock and fell back in surprise with a yelp as what he thought was a carving of some sort, is actually an eye belonging to a strange beast. He hung on as the behemoth slowly stood up, casting off loose sand, dirt, and stray rocks while it began to leave the same spot they were in. He thought about asking the strange beast to aid him in leaving this maze of a forest, no matter how ridiculous of an idea it is. The Guardian could give it a shot. Who knows, this beast could be a very intelligent creature. Dream carefully scaled the back of the what he figured out is a turtle and dropping down, and hanging off the side of it’s head “ I’m sorry to have disturbed your rest but… Could you guide me out of this forest? I was dragged here by someone, haha” he laughed nervously and stared into it’s ocean blue eye, scanning it for any signs of violence. He didn’t find any signs of benevolence and watched it face back in the direction it intended to go.

The Guardian laid down on a patch of grass and still saw the stretch of miles and miles of forest. He was slowly starting to doze off until… 

A loud boom echoed throughout the scenery and a couple of unfortunate trees toppled over as a blur of black and white with glowing red eyes darting his way. He flinched and quickly stood up “HOLY SHIT!” he next swore, moving to comically dove out of the way, dodging a pair of clawed hands attempting to take ahold of him. Dream recovered from the shock and prepared for when the swordsman charged at him with a battle cry, weapon in hand “Alright! I’ve enough of this! You want to fight?! We’ll fight!” he shout, throwing out his arm to call forth his own bow and shield.

The fight seemed to have escalated to a point where both sides started showing signs of exhaustion. He seemed to have yet deflected another slash and watched him stumble back in recoil as he saw small traces of blood marrow now dripping off his still damaged arms ‘His arms are still damaged? I thought he would have healed them by now?’ he thought. This left him baffled. Wouldn’t it be foolish as to not heal yourself before engaging in fights? He took this chance to pull back the string of his bow and let loose a barrage of arrow. Cross next adopted an expression of panic as he barely dodged the oncoming arrows “Take this, you asshole!” he forced himself to move again and to have nearly stumbled over his own feet. The swordsman saw another batch coming his way again and comically ran around, trying his hardest to not get hit. Dream gasped and threw up his bow to block another hit when the other found the strength to charge at him, fighting against the compressed weight of his giant knife as he bared down farther “hng” the Guardian grunted, legs starting to give out under him. He needed to escape the struggle immediately. There’s no way Dream could overpower Cross like this. He could try knocking the weapon out of his hand ‘It’s risky but- I’ve got to at least try!’ he gave into the pressure as Cross’s frown transformed into a toothy grin but that came to an end when Dream put away his bow and dropped to the floor and threw up his leg, knocking the weapon clean out of his hand, lodging itself into the base of a tree trunk nearby. He internally celebrated before rearing back and next throw a well aimed punch. It successfully connected with his damaged arm, making his opponent yelp and stagger back with a hiss, cradling his arm. It was now Dream’s turn to charge at him and attack. 

He read the other’s moves carefully, watching Cross disappear and reappear every now or then. He could’ve handled this attack better if he had not charged him again, taking the brunt of his sharpened claws, and falling back to his knees while holding his now injured side ‘Damn it! He’s too fast!’. Dream yelped when he was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his mantel and pinned against the ruined tree. He still struggled in the other’s hold regardless of how tired or injured he is and next flinched when the other drew in closer, snarling while bearing a smug expression “Like I said before… Dream~. You can’t run Or overpower me~. Remember that” he used whatever energy he had left to snap his fingers and teleport away a little farther away. Shocked, Cross watched the other turn his back to him and march away while grumbling under his breath “HEY! Where do you think you're going?!” Cross received no response as the other kept on walking “ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?! Hey!” his shoulders sunk in defeat and continued to chase down his stubborn hostage.

Just when the guy was about to grab Dream again, the other then angrily swung around to shout “Look here! I get it! You kidnapped me and doomed to forever sat by your side” he now spoke up in a sarcastic manner “But I’m not a damn item! I don’t give two fucks what you can do to me! I’ll keep trying to escape as long as I live!” Cross could only flinch in surprise, taken aback by the sudden outburst. Once again, he glared at the Guardian and suddenly reappeared next to him, hauling the other back over his shoulder for the second time that evening.

Dream squeaked when his opponent grabbed him and ended up on top of the swordsman’s padded shoulder ‘‘Seriously?! What’s with this guy?!’ enraged, he spout off a bunch of curses and flailed in his hold. 

5 hours from now, Cross held an expression of both boredom and irritation as this went on for quite awhile now. He next pat the other’s butt “Calm calm. It’s not like i'm going to kill you immediately or anything baby face. I actually need your power to grant me passage to different areas, simple as that” he said in a nonchalant attitude “B-baby face?!” Dream sputtered, face flushed. He wasn’t affected by the nickname that much, just really irritated by it. But when he touched his butt… That took the cake. An exasperated sigh left him and chose to ignore the swordsman, glancing at anything to distract himself. Dream hoped he would get out of this situation okay. He’s just gotta find the right time to escape.


	3. Pins n’ Needles

Back in the doodle sphere, Ink sat there deep in thought as worry ate at him. The combined stress of their kidnapped friend and Nightmare prevented him from having his restful nights. Blue at least tried to get him to sleep, always inviting him over for sleepovers when he got the chance. He started nodding off as the grip on his pencil went slack and missed the sound of something hitting the floor. A familiar voice made him jolt awake with a yawn “Hey Ink! I got the stuff you need!” he turned to see his friend and Nabstabot hauling in boxes of the items he ordered “Huh? Oh. Okay. Just put them over there…” pointing to the far corner, struggling to stay awake. He needed to stay sharp. People need him.

It hurts Blue to see his best friend like this, pushing himself to his very limit just for the sake of everyone. He took in the noticeable bags under his eyes and huffed. ‘At this rate, he’s just hurting himself! This has got to stop!’ Determined to help him, Blue waltzed over to grab Ink, and picked him up “Whoa-! Hey! B-Blue?!” he exclaimed, attempting to push the shorter away but he tightened his hold on his waistline, sending him a stern look “You’ve been overworking yourself Ink. You’re going home and getting some bed rest. Whether you like it or not!” “But-” “No buts! How are you going to help everyone if you can’t even help yourself?!” proceeding to continue walking off with the artist. He doesn’t need his boss and best friend passing out on him too.

 

4 days have passed since the duo started getting along, besides the daily spats they often get into or fights.

 

An hour or more at most, the Guardian slumped over his shoulder with a strained sigh and next used hand to support his head, dying of boredom “So. What really IS your objective?” wanting to at least start up a conversation to distract himself. The only response he got was dead silence in return “Hellooo. Anyone there?” moving to inch over and lightly knock on his skull as if he were a door. “Oof!” the swordsman jolt his shoulder up a bit to readjust him back into the current position from before “Hey! I’m just trying to at least have a friendly conversation here!” he whined “Stop talking” he perked up “Ohhh. So you do talk?” Cross rolled his eyes at the other’s blunt sarcasm “Mind telling me what you’re doing then?” “When I feel like it” Dream’s smug expression dropped, pouting “I’m bored” “Get used to it” he heard the other next groan.

Dream felt like he was going insane with how much silence there is “Not much for conversation, huh?” his companions eye began to twitch and paused to roughly place him down on a nearby log “Stay here” and walk away grumbling under his breath. This left Dream terribly confused. Normally, he wouldn’t leave him alone since he could just up and leave any time he wanted. He watched him disappear into the brush and stood up to stretch his sore limbs until he heard a satisfying pop, and did the same for the others. Cross returned with a few small logs in hand. He next collected a few rocks to make a pit and place the wood down “I told you to stay there” Dream huffed and crossed his arms “It’s not like I’m going to run away or anything. You’ll just go and retrieve me again like you always do” he deadpans but his companion didn’t respond back, as usual. Dream moved to sit down by the fire and watched the mysterious swordsman grumble again while settling down far from him. He debated on talking to him some more but pushed that to the side for the time being. He knows all too well, Cross won’t talk back. 

 

Somewhere in a far away place, a figure rushed to the throne room and had accidentally dropped her stack of neatly organized papers, currently in a tizzy. Another black inky figure stepped down from the shiny throne, bearing a look of pure rage “I-I’m sorry sir” “Make it quick! I have places to be!” he growled. The slave finally gathered all of the stray papers used to be scattered across the floor and straightened herself out “U-uh um.The project is nowhere near complete M’lord. I-It might take y-years” she then yelped when he pinned her to a nearby pillar by the throat with one of his tentacles “Then hurry up! If you fail, there Will be dire consequences” he threatened, next tossing her out through the now opened doors of the room. One of his trusty subordinates happened to be passing through moved out of the way and grinned, witness to the rage fit taken out on one of his poor slaves “Damn~” he whistled “You’re hot when your angry, Nighty~” Nightmare pinched the bridge of his nose, ignoring his sudden flirting “Not today Killer. I’m not in the mood” his King growled, a grin still occupied the hybrid’s face “Okay. Wanna talk about it?” Nightmare sighed and regained his regal posture “Fine. Meet me at my headquarters tonight. No later than 8:00”.


	4. Trepidations

Two figures laid by the fire. It was a quiet night till… the other’s sleep was disturbed by a string curses and grumbling, rolling over to see where it’s coming from. The foul language and never ending grumbling turned out to be coming from his kidnapper, attempting to patch up his wounds while flinching every now or then when he had tried to touch them. 

Dream couldn’t watch this anymore as he slowly made to stand up, groggily walking over to the swordsman and sat down right in front of him. The guy snapped out of it, holding his half bandaged wounds close to his body “The hell do you want?!” “You’re hurt” he next growled at him, a warning “No shit sherlock. Now could you please leave me the hell alone?!” that he should back off and leave Cross to his own devices like he wished but he wouldn’t do that to the swordsman. Dream now wore a determined look as he carefully reached for the arm closest to him “God d-dammit it all. Don’t touch me!” he snarled, scooting away a bit from the Guardian “Look. I just want to help you” “Help me?! Hah! Spare me the ‘sympathy’ shit! I don’t want anything to do with you! Like I said before, I’m only keeping you here because I need you around! I don’t need your ‘friendship either!” the swordsman hissed at the last part in a low tone. Dream crossed his arms and sent him a stern look “I know we got off on the wrong foot in the beginning but can we at least make an effort to somehow get along?” all he got was silence and next sighed. It may not be wise to heal an enemy's injuries but it left a bad taste in his mouth just by ignoring Cross’s distressed state, determined to ease his suffering. 

He too scooted closer to the angry swordsman “Do you mind?! I can handle myself!” Cross was cut off with a gasp when the Guardian now handled his arm with such care, he began to feel weird inside. A feeling he couldn’t shake, as green magic flickered to life at the hostage’s fingertips “See. I won’t do anything to it” he said with a genuine smile this time.

By the time Dream finished healing his arm, he motioned for the other one but Cross snubbed him, and turned away with a growl “That’s enough” his smile dropped and raised a bone brow at this, placing his hands on his hips “Come on. Hand it over” “Why should I?! I’m fine now!” he said, now adopting an annoyed expression, eye socket twitching. He no longer needed his captive’s service or his obnoxious sympathy at that. He just wanted to stop that weird fuzzy feeling in his Soul from earlier as soon as possible. His glanced over to see the hostage gone and quickly scanned his surroundings “What the-?! Where-!” “I’m still here you know?” “AHH!” he screeched, looking to see Dream sitting on his right, holding the arm he refused to give beforehand. How had he not noticed or felt him move?! “Fucking hell! How did-?!” a smirked replaced the concentrated expression and he leant over “I figured out your little trick~? You won’t be using it on me anytime soon~” he spoke, still wearing that smug expression. Cross just sighed, grateful the fluff of his hood disguised the inevitable blush. He later pulled his arm back, receiving a whine of frustration from Dream “Wait! It’s not-!” he looked at his nearly repaired arm, no longer bleeding a little and some of the major cracks healed, only just a scar remained “It’s just a scar, baby face. I’ll live” Cross made to get up halfway through his sentence, walking away from the Guardian “Now leave me alone” seating himself against a tree stump, arms and legs crossed.

Dream silently watched till the swordsman finally dozed off and shrugged “Not even a thank you?” he whispered to himself as he cracked an exasperated but strained smile and shivered when a breeze blew through his ruined clothes. A thought came to mind ‘Maybe I can just sit by him. Just this once! And that’s it!’ quietly walking over to the slumbering hybrid and did the same, finally closing his eye sockets, and fell into a strangely comfortable slumber.

The swordsman woke to soft snores and something heavy weighing on him, looking to his right to catch the Guardian snuggling up to his side with a surprising small smile. His face felt hot as he couldn’t help but to stare at Dream, was it? Cross wanted to badly shove the other off him but… that face his hostage is making is doing weird things to his Soul again and growled loudly, forcing the other’s eye sockets to slowly open. The Guardian moved to groggily stare up at him “Huh?...” “Get. Off. Me” shock and humiliation, along with a hint of a faint golden blush overtook Dream’s cheeks at the close proximity between them “AHHHH!” the both of them shout, flailing back before they abruptly threw themselves away from each other “Why the hell are you sleeping on me?!” baring his fangs and Dream shouted back in an irritated voice “I-I wasn’t sleeping on you?!! It was freaking cold last night and I only sat next to you, I swear?!!” “Bullshit, ‘you only sat by me’! Listen here, you little shit! Don’t get all comfy with me!! Because I can just leave you beaten and defenseless anytime I please!!” Dream started to pout and moved to stand up, walking away yet again, and Cross perked up “Hey! Don’t walk out on me when I’m talking to you?!” he hissed and Dream waved him off nonchalantly “I’m going to take a bath, asshole. Bye”. The swordsman sighed at his hostage’s antic. He had certainly bitten off more than he can chew by abducting the Guardian of Dreams.


	5. Bonds

After their little spat, the Guardian decided to give him the silent treatment and went about washing the blood from his clothes, and attempting to sow the ripped parts. Cross grumbled out of irritation as he tore off loose pieces of fabric damaged from their little tussle a few weeks back. He peeked at his prisoner to see him concentrated on what he was currently doing and snort “You sow?” there was only dead silence between them, more irritation in his voice now “Hey!” he strolled over to crouch down in front of him “Don’t ignore me! I just asked you a question?!” Dream spared him a glance and continued, forcing a frustrated sigh from him. He sat himself down on the tree stump next and crossed his arms as his prisoner finally stood up “I’ve fixed what I can right now. Looks like i’ll need to go to a tailor” patting down the dirt from his patchy outfit. Cross’s annoyed expression melted away when something in his Soul panged by seeing the now upset expression on the Guardian’s face and followed him, hesitant to reach out and place a hand down lightly on his shoulder. This made Dream gasp and spun around, eye sockets wide with confusion, little fear there, and anger “What do you want?” he snarled, shrugging off his hand to walk a little faster for some distance between them. Cross was quiet at first, more hesitant to even say anything. He doesn’t blame his prisoner for not wanting anything to do with him. “I uh… was hoping you could… um…” awkwardly pointing to his ruined mantel “Fix this? Since you can sow…” “I can teach you instead” “What?” showing interest “For the sake of inconvenience. Can’t rely on me to sow your stuff after all anyway” this was enough for him. It wouldn’t do him any good if he rejected the offer “Sure” taking off his mantel, accidentally exposing his second pair of arms “Holy shit?! I knew something was up back when we fought?! You have four arms?!” Cross only blinked “Of course I do. I just never show them to anyone unless I feel like it. It brought to much attention to me anyway” “W-what do you mean ‘It brought me too much attention anyway’?! I-ahg! Forget it…” seating himself down on the ruined stump with a sigh “I can also do more with these too, baby face~?” just like that, the Guardian’s cheekbones lit up with a furious golden blush and turned his head away, pouting a bit “J-just get your ass over here” this reaction made him chuckle “Okay”. Dream spent the whole day trying to teach him how to sow, resulting a few times Cross had pricked himself and happened to be successful.  
.

.

.

.

A year from now, the duo jumped world after world, avoiding Nightmare and his gang. Just until they have a plan of some sort before barging into the guy’s fortress. Dream has no idea why exactly Cross kept him around till now, since he barely said much of anything other than a growl of irritation than he originally did the past year stuck with him. What weirded him out more is the fact that his now companion stopped forcing him back at his side back when he had tried to escape.  
.

.

.

.

During their travels, the two of them next ended up in a strange carnival and Dream was in awe of the pretty lights, and fantastic but skimpy outfits the pedestrians wore. He wanted to at least try wearing one out of curiosity and it seemed like a fantastic idea to help his companion rest, and have fun rather than being uptight all the time. He ran ahead and grasped his hand, attempting to pull him deeper into the crowd “Come on Cross! Let’s go and have fun for a change! You look like you need it! Pleaseee?” he then begged, using his puppy dog eyes. Cross next averted his eyes due to his sudden excitement and huffed “Sounds good to me” the Guardian giggled and dragged him along, jumping up and down while squealing a little. The swordsman found himself feeling shy from the energy Dream displayed and a strange warmth filled his cheekbones again *You’re getting soft~* singsonged Chara, appearing next to him ‘S-shut it. I am NOT getting soft’ he didn’t find this... cute, did he?

.

.

.

‘This is ridiculous…’ arms crossed and bearing an annoyed expression, he sat around with a bunch of pedestrians who are cheering on the dancers while they’re drunk off their asses. One had decide to lean against his shoulder and others came over to beg him to dance with them “No” “Aww. Come on~! Wind down and enjoy yourself~” “That frown will stick you know? Have you ever smiled before?” another lady asked. Eye twitching yet again, He growled and pulled himself away “Will you leave me alone?!” he next snarled, scaring the ladies away “Ahhhh!” they screeched, disappearing out of sight back into the crowd. By now, some laughed at his predicament while others gave him weary looks “Good riddance...” Cross eyed the beer and went ahead to pour a small glass, watching them dance around each other. How are these people are so relaxed? When Nightmare could just show up at any time and destroy this place. He doesn’t know. 

 

He laid back against the wall and watched them dance around each other but he also had his eye on this one belly dancer in particular. He couldn’t exactly tell who they are since her face is covered by the frilly red fabric. But the golden ecto body and orange marks looked absolutely familiar to him. He couldn’t stop staring at them, mesmerized by the sway of the figure’s hips. Someone dressed in a red and white kimono and grey high turtle neck chuckled next to him “Easy lover boy” Cross sent the masked monster an irritated but curious expression “The hell are you?” what looks to be a skeletal monster like him fixed the mask when it ridden up just a bit, catching a peek at red tattoos “Just your usual monster passing by. What? What’s wrong with getting a few drinks?” “Nothing” he said with a sigh, resting an arm on his knee. The same figure Cross had been staring at as of late disappeared and reappeared before him, lifting his head up with a finger. She had gotten teasingly closer before backing up. She dropped into a split and pushed herself back up to her feet, twirling back to the center. Cross finally snapped out of his dazed state when the crowd whistled and cheered some more. A strong gust of wind blew the cloth up, revealing a face he immediately recognized “B-baby face?!!” the guy next to him caught the dish before he dropped it out of shock “Ouch. You’ve been bewitched friend. Hahahaha!” he laughed boisterously.

The figure gotten up and walked away, a satisfied smirk written across his lips when the hybrid took the hand offered by the Guardian of Dreams himself.


	6. Fated

The daylight dwindled as the pedestrians drunkenly danced around each other, including the new comers. The swordsman couldn’t help but to laugh and spun around, gallivanting around each other, and have nearly stumbled “Whoa! Hahaha” if not for the guardian to catch him mid fall. Dream cart wheeled back to twirl around the swordsman, the guardian’s Soul fluttered when Cross slowly placed his hands on his hips from behind, to have brought his face close to his own. Their mouths were way too close for Dream’s liking and slipped out of his hold with a sigh. His buddy was just about to go in for a kiss back there. As much as it sounds so heavenly, he couldn’t afford getting attached to Cross. What if he’s only acting on his positive aura, not on actual feelings he may not have in the end? That brought a sad sigh out of him.  
.  
.

 

.

 

Hours later, Dream used his magic to open the door and set his companion down onto the bed with ease, making sure the swordsman laying on her side. He pushed his legs up and helped him undress into something comfortable, covering him with the inn blanket “There. Get some rest. I need to go do something” just when he was about to leave, something grabbed his hand. Preventing him from moving. He looked down to see their hands intertwined and blushed “Don’t leave me…” he focused on the door ahead “I’m not”. Cross drunkenly curled around the Guardian of Dreams and mumbled something that surprised him “Thank you…”. Dream squeezed back and cracked a soft smile ‘This is so…. Strange to hear that from him. Maybe. Just maybe he Can change for the better’.

 

Hours have passed. And Dream heard a sudden scream and a resound crash, alarmed. He grabbed the repaired clothes off the counter, paying the monster behind the counter who now pulled out a gun and he snuck a look outside the shop to see two familiar looking figures tormenting passing civilians for what looked like info. He raced back to the shopkeeper “Stay hidden while I distract those two! This fight’s too dangerous to partake in sir!” bewildered, the doggo sent him a shocked look “Are ya insane?! You’ll get yourself killed!” “Just stay hidden! I’ve done this before!” he whispered and shot out of the building, shouting “Hey!! Assholes! Over here!” a figure with an axe and another holding a long sharp knife swivel their heads to look at him now. He took a quick look around and turned a sharp corner as the two followed behind him, glancing back ‘That’s right. Follow me! I need to get them away from here. And that means sacrificing myself!’ broke out into a sprint.

 

Dream found his companion going about, looking for something in particular. The swordsman perked up when he saw the Guardian skid to a stop next to him, a bow phased into existence in his quick hand and drew back the string taut “Baby face! What’s-” Dream fired the arrow and pierce through another monster wielding an axe. “Hello old friend!” greeted an old colleague “Killer” Cross growled and summoned his weapon too “The Boss wanted to have a word with you” casually spinning his knife around while wearing a freaky smile. The crazed skeleton charged at him, both struggling to overpower one another “No. I don’t want anything to do with that bastard!” “He’ll give you another chance if you resign and deliver pretty boy to him~” Killer jump away to avoid a powered swipe of his glowing blade “No! He’s My hostage! I’ll do what I want with him, when I want” the maniacal skeleton broke out into a fit of laughter. This left Cross unnerved and fell into form, ready to strike when the other does “HAHAHAHA!! I can’t-! I can’t believe it?! You LIKE him! I fucking knew it?!” “W-what are you talking about? I don’t feel anything!” he wiped away a tear out of spite and next point to Dream, who’s fighting Horror at the moment. “THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU KILL HIM?” the swordsman suddenly froze under that statement. A damn good question too. Why didn’t he just kill the Guardian when he’s had plenty of chances to do it? Maybe because he needed Dream to get him around still? No. It’s something else entirely, that even He cannot fathom. Cross felt a mysterious pang in his Soul from the thought of it “From square one, Cross~. I’ve never EVER seen you lift your weapon against pipsqueak over there~” wearing a smile, Triumphant “That’s none of your business” he snarled “None of my business~? Really now~. Then prove it to us you’re not infatuated with Him? It’s not that hard~. Just go over there and Kill him~” Cross just stood there in pure silence, clearly distraught as he played with his weapon some more “I thought so~” and summoned another copy of his first knife “THEN I’LL DO IT FOR YOU!” moving to teleport away in a blink of an eye.

“Dream!!” his partner spun around but not in the nick time as Killer appeared behind him and managed to cut into the fabric of his back, and lower right leg. Horror had gotten up and took advantage of this situation, the two double teaming the Guardian. Cross snapped out of it and charged in there, eraged beyond belief. He pulled his companion close, quick to attack them both as Dream opened a portal to leave immediately. Killer careened back, bleeding out like a stuck pig as he cradled his dismembered left arm “AH!” wincing. He did not once lower his weapon. Ready to put his life on the line because…. It felt right to him. “Hurk! *cough*. S-so you really Do care about that runt?! Hahaha! My theory was right….” his buddy caught him and as a last ditch effort, raised his arm to point in the direction they left through with a weak grin “Don’t forget. While you may have won this fight. We’ll keeping finding you, no matter what”.


	7. Spark

Cross noticed something was off about his friend the moment they’ve land in another world “A-are you okay?” now concerned in the least for once. His companion paused to look up at him “Are you… worried about me?” the swordsman blushed a bit and crossed his arms, eyebrow raised “Is there something wrong with that?” Dream glanced away “No” watching him walk away. The faint but noticeable limp had him concerned. He asked him if they should stop and rest somewhere after they hit a town to rest in for a bit as Dream waved him off and insisted they keep going. But… they had never known this weather would become worse by the minute. After all, Demitale was known for its onslaught of terrible weather.  
Trudging through the blizzard, Dream tried to move his injured leg again. If only Killer hadn’t gotten to him, he wouldn’t have to slow down Cross. They have to move on or else his brother’s minions will catch them both again. Panic slowly ate him. He couldn’t move anymore as black crawled at the ends of his vision, feeling weak, and hungry to boot. His eye sockets grew tired by the passing second and collapsed with a pained gasp.  
Cross then noticed his companion wasn’t behind him anymore and looked around but the storm blocked his view. He could’ve abandoned Dream but out of the good of his heart, he turned back with a frustrated sigh and went to search for him. He searched every crook and cranny he could find “Dream!!! Where are you?!!!” he shouted, grunting when the wind almost blew him back “Dream!! Say something?!!” Cross grumbled and removed his knife off his back, closing his eye sockets in concentration, focusing on what little energy he could find from his missing companion. He doesn’t really know why he’s even bothering to do this when he could get around fine. He doesn’t actually need Dream to Multiverse Jump at all. He can’t figure out why he even wants the Guardian’s company or better yet, his attention. Had he become so reliant, he doesn’t want to be alone anymore like he used to? Granted, the Guardian can be annoying from time to time but down he also adores his optimistic, energetic attitude and bright smiles too.   
Cross luckily found a little trail and lift his weapon to the sky, lighting up with a faint red glow. He has at least a little more energy left himself to portal jump once again. Creating a rift and went through, landing in front of a little lump in the snow. Cross stare with curiosity, wondering why the trail ended here. He dropped down onto one knee and cleared away the snow, spotting a small patch of gold underneath. He pieced it all together and frantically removed off the snow, and found Dream cold and unconscious. Cross sheathed his weapon and lift him into his lap, looking him over for injuries until he saw the material of his right leg dyed an odd shade of red. He pulled back the material of his black pants and found the bone cracked and split down the center. He was glad the cold bite of the winter’s storm stopped the bleeding temporarily. He ripped off a piece of his mantle, applying it to the wound, and carefully patched it up. Hoping this would hold out for a while. He called out to Dream, gently slapping his cheekbone “Dream! Come on! Wake up!” to his relief, his companion began to stir.  
He struggled to open his eye sockets to see his partner’s concerned face “C-Cross?” “Why didn’t you tell you’re injured?! That was very reckless of you, baby face!” Dream couldn’t help but to crack a smile. Glad his friend was worried about him. Even if he doesn’t like showing it as much.  
Cross silently scanned the area and his shoulders sunk in defeat. There was nothing around so far. Far from any cave or inn. Getting help was out of the question too. He glanced in between his companion and their surroundings, moving Dream closer. He thought about carrying him out of the storm but due to his own lack of power, they had no other choice but to stay where they are. He certainly won’t leave Dream behind. As crazy as it sounds, maybe they both could share their body heat together, just for a night. ‘Fuck it! Its either we freeze to death or do this!’ he thought, cringing. Cross pushed his pride to the side and used his own cape to cover him and Dream up, and laid down with him in his arms “Cross! W-What are you doing?!” Dream squeaked, a light golden blush covered his cheekbones as he lightly pushed him away look up at him. He raised an eyebrow, blushing a little himself “You could’ve moved on and left me here to die? Why?” the taller’s face softened a little and Dream’s expression changed into one of wonder, curiosity, and hidden love. Cross just hugged him closer, giving no direct answer, and Dream too, proceeding to bury himself into his chest with a happy sigh, dozing off.  
Only the warmth of their beating souls and the cloth kept them safe from the hammering storm… but, for how long? Unbeknownst of the turning events ahead of them. They may just find out. That is, if they both survive the blizzard.


	8. Corruption

Morning light shone through the curtains onto the two figures. Ink, who happened to be there, squint his eyes out of displeasure and grumbled. He turned onto his side and his eye sockets snapped open when he picked up on steady breathing and small movement of his partner. Unbalanced and exhausted, Ink sat up with a stretch. He glanced down to his husband and found the sight funny, and cute. His still sleeping husband had a short but steady stream of drool run down his cheek onto the pillow below. Admittedly, it’s very rare to see Error like this. Aside his natural cold stare and nonchalant attitude “Ehhhh. We got two hours left” laying back down to snuggled up to his husband, who rolled over to trap the artist under him with a husky chuckle. An undignified squeak escaped the artist from the surprise and felt the Destroyer shower his face in kisses “Morning Sweetheart~” Ink moaned when his husband next yanked on his black collar and melt into the sweet kiss. Error pulled away to sit up, stretching out his stiff bones followed up with a yawn. Ink stood up from the bed and checked the time “2:30…” then realization struck them both “SHIT!!” throwing on their clothes in a hurry and zoom out the door, rushing downstairs passed their oldest sons, Rurik and Papercut. The two just exchange looks and shrug, watching their parents leave, amused by the sight.  
.

.

.

Ink absentmindedly kept tapping his small pen against the marble table, deep in thought as Cranberry, Geno, and Marvul went over the info on strange phenomenons in the Multiverse. His mind drew to back when Cross kidnapped their friend, Dream ‘I sure hope Dream’s okay’ but Ink’s well aware of the fact that his buddy is a tough cookie. Maybe his buddy knocked enough sense into Cross. That thought made him chuckle ‘And possibly off to weaving flower crowns somewhere’ the artist joked a bit. Another depressing thought of a few AU’s disappearing left and right crossed his mind too. A frown enveloped his face and reach for his mug, chugging down the last of the coffee to rid his mind of it “Uh… You okay Ink? You look like you didn’t get a wink of sleep?” Cranberry spoke up, concerned. Ink sunk his head into his arms, still exhausted “Barely”.

A few hours later, he stretched out his body, bones popping and surf through the restored code yet again for the last time “That should be the last of it- Wait…” taking one mysterious stray piece that wormed its way into the list and found another corrupt block, shattering a tiny pink marble between his finger and thumb. He smirked and crossed his arms as the new code materialized into the same pink tall robot with black hair “Welcome back mettaton clone” the figure glanced around and scratched the back of his head in question. He next snapped his fingers and sent him off on his merry little way. Error pulled his scarf up and felt the need to check up on his partner, teleporting off to elsewhere. He can sense what Ink’s feeling at the moment and focused on him. Confusion, fear, and worry. Creating a clear image of the fortress in his head, appearing in front of the building, and made his way inside.

.

.

.

“How do you think we should go about this? It’s only a matter of time before something else stirs up more trouble! And it's bad enough his Highness Will show eventually! And definitely not happy by any means!” Geno fret, to fidget with the tags of his spiked collar a bit in a nervous manner “I know. If it all comes to that, then I’ll distract the guy till we come up with a plan to combat the problem” suggested Ink. The group then heard someone open the doors, swiveling their heads to face the Destroyer himself as they now focused on him now “Hey Ink, buddy. It’s just your husband!” “Ooooh.~ I wonder what he’s here for~?” teased Cranberry “Oh s-shut up!” the artist’s face adopted a rainbow blush, getting up to see him.


	9. The Cat's Out of The Bag

He heard faint voices and Cross screaming and hissing, holding him tighter but not enough to exactly hurt. What surprised him more was the sudden surge of new energy he felt next to his friend and frantic voices filled with concern, and fear as they begged him to calm down. But then, he felt hands on him and weakly struggled their pursuers when they had managed to steal him away from Cross. Dream struggled to crack his eyes open the slightest to see the swordsman reaching out for him past the group holding him in place and did the same “C...Cro-ss!” a few gasps erupt from the unknown figures “He’s…. still conscious! Hurry!” he faintly heard. His companion snarled and broke through the restraints, poised to attack at any given moment “Hurry up and tranq him! We can’t bring them back if this one’s going to be trouble!” the tall figure holding him ordered. Dream was determined to struggle against his holder as they point their guns at Cross, ready to shoot his enraged companion “Give him back!” a tight hold on his weapon, eyes flaring. He couldn’t do much in this situation. The both of them are much too weak to even fight back. Let alone he himself can’t hold a weapon right now. The monster holding him jabbed a needle into the guardian’s neck in a swift motion, darkness overtaking his vision and reaching out for him with tears streaming down his face. A last resort. He was falling… falling… into the black abyss.  
.

 

.

 

.

 

The guardian awoke with a startled gasp, sitting up and scanning his surroundings. There he sat, in a hospital bed, a big dresser sitting next to a vanity in the middle of the room, and a medium sized bathroom also next to a door leading out into the hallway on the left. He found a plastic bracelet attached to his wrist and read it, curious “501? The hell?” and quickly moved to the end of the bed, wincing a little when he put even just a little pressure on his now bandaged leg. He yanked out the IV, and carefully removed the wires attached to his Soul, and limped to the dresser to put on a white pair of clean clothes before going out the door. He desperately wanted to go find Cross and get out of here, wherever he is. Probably out cold too in another room since the strange figures back in the snow field didn’t act as followers of his brother. Dream limped his way down the silent hallway, taking in the surroundings “Alright. Just gotta go retrieve Cross and escape. That’s the plan” Dream whispered to himself “It won’t be that hard… right?” looking around the corner and pulled back to see a group of doctors, and nurses run past him giving orders. A sigh of relief left him, thankful he didn’t get caught. The last thing he wanted is to be forcefully drug back to his room. He then ducked underneath a bench and watched another monster in a familiar white lab coat came out of a room nearby, small tinted glasses balanced on their nose. He couldn’t get a clear image of his/her face as they strode down the hall and decide focus more on the mission at hand, walking up to a door labeled ‘Urgent Care Unit’. He next jiggled the knob, checking it. Luckily, it was left unlocked by the strange doctor and snuck in, quietly closing the door behind him. When the coast is clear, Dream stood up and curiously looked around the room. He gasped when he saw his companion strapped up to a machine and had many thin tubes attached to him. And some multi colored ones trailed under the swordsman’s ribcage up to his Soul, and others attached to the skeleton’s arms. What worried him more is that he’s been restrained and made his way over to remove the oxygen mask, and gently shook him “Cross? Cross! Cross, wake up!” his eye sockets slowly slipped open, blinking a few times before glancing around in a calm manner “B-baby face? Hrm! Where a-are we?” Dream was quick to unbuckle the restraints and helped him sit up “No time to explain! We must go buddy!” slow to remove the tubes with ease and threw an arm around his shoulders, standing up. He grunt when the swordsman took an unsteady step before collapsing to his knees “S-sorry… can’t feel my legs” he slurred ‘S-Shit! Of course he’s been drugged!’ watching a smile make its way onto his face “You called me ‘buddy’, hehe” but it soon disappeared afterwards “But I don’t deserve someone like you baby face. You have too good of a heart to be around someone like me anyway. Just leave me behind. I’m not worth your time with how I treated you back then” turning his head away in a shameful manner. He thought Cross was doing another pity party act again to get him to do what he wants but…. The swordsman sounds so sincere. No ounce sarcasm or an attitude in his voice. This is entirely new coming from him. A rare attribute done by the drugs. So, he just propped Cross up and kept going “No. Even if you’ve been a complete asshole to me for our first meeting, you’re not a waste of time. It’s my job to stop you in your tracks and help you heal after all”.

 

.

 

.

 

Dream sent his companion a patient smile “Just a little further” distributing equal weight to carry Cross with some ease across the ice cold floors. But they froze when a crowd of doctors, nurses, and officers flood the hallway on both sides, blocking off any possible exits “Now where do you two think you’re going in your current condition, hm?” an all too familiar voice spoke up. The crowd up front moved to the side to reveal a skeleton wearing the same glasses balanced on his nose and lab coat. Shocked, the guardian stared at the well aged monster since he’s able to see the other’s face and smiled “Sci?!” he returned the smile with one of his own “Hello. Old friend”.

 

A whole day went by as soon as the drugs finally wore off on Cross and he checked his healing leg, Sci gave them back their stuff, and treated the two to a nice meal. They gave the skeleton a reasonable long explanation as to what really happened that got them to where they are now and in turn received info on their current location “No, my friend. It seems some of the universes are still fused together, unfortunately” Sci said, sending a glare in Cross’s direction to which the swordsman just shrugged off. He knew he did some fucked up shit in the past and will admit to his mistakes. He’d also remembered back when he too cast Nightmare aside after reaping the benefits and took Dream as a hostage. He found their first meeting amusing and interesting at best now. But… the more time stuck with the guardian, he started changing little by little. He’d started developing a soft spot for him. Dream, having a heart of gold deep down, forgave him, regardless of his actions. It’s been at least three years since he and his now companion gotten along better over time and have a new viable option to take on Nightmare and his lackeys. To find ancient artifacts to combat his brother’s inevitable corruption.

 

His companion snapped him out of it, calling him over and over, waving a hand in his face “Cross? You alright? You’re spacing out again”. He sent him a confused look “Maybe the drugs are still in his system, hahaha” Sci joked, smirking. A signature faint purple blush rose on his cheekbones and buried himself further into the collar of his mantle, and crossed his arms. Quite embarrassed, he found the will to respond back “Y-yes. Just thinking about something. Maybe we should keep moving after your leg is fully healed baby face. Don’t want you slowing me down” averting his eyes. A wide smile grew on the guardian’s face and next threw his arms around the swordsman’s middle “Awww! You Do care about me~!”. At that point, Cross hissed and attempt to push him away, a little annoyed “G-goddamnit baby face! OFF! Now!” “A little hug won’t hurt you buddy~. I know you like it~” Sci couldn’t hold in his laughter well as he snickered at the scene in front of him “NO!” his face now a deep purple he looked as if he would pass out from the amount of affection displayed here.


	10. A Rose and It’s Thorns

Meanwhile, somewhere back in the palace, a dark figure dressed in gold, dark red, and white passed down the hallway. He snarled at the servants who paused in their work to watch the King go by, clearly angry at god knows what “Get back to work!” They scrambled to go back to what they were previously doing, marching his way down the hallway while muttering to himself.

 

Nightmare spot his colleague across the room and huffed, marching his way up the knife wielding skeleton “KILLER?!” he roared. He watched the other foot soldiers and Dust back off “You’ve done it now buddy. I uh… GOTTA GO!” scooting away before comically sprinting off in the direction of the doors. “Dust! What the actual hell?! D-don’t leave me all alone!!” he screeched “Nope! You’re on your own with this one dude!” disappearing out the throne room in a hurry. 

Nightmare look down upon his injured allie with disappointment while Killer fidget with the deep blue strap of the arm sling “U-um. Heya Boss. Do you need a-anything?” the goopy skeleton crossed his arms behind his back and narrowed his eyes “Are you aware that I told you if you fail me, you Will be severely punished. And lose your rank” “Yes sir! That you did” giving the signal to follow him while the others wore bewildered but horrified looks. Killer picked up the pace, worried about the severity of his situation. There is no way in absolute hell he’s getting himself out of this one now. And he’s not in top condition to ‘bribe’ Nightmare either. He yelped when his Boss carefully pushed him into the room “Move your ass” and closed the door behind them. Killer bent over, head down as he awaited the punishment “Do as you want Boss. I’ll take this as a lesson” Nightmare sighed and raised his head with a single tentacle “Stop that. Your punishment is bed rest, Killer” the skeleton could only stare in shock “H-huh?!”. He allowed Nightmare to sit him down onto the large bed “R-Really?! I-Is that all? For a minute there. I thought you were going to skewer me, haha” he chuckled at his bewildered colleague's face and turned away “Do you truly believe I would Kill or hurt you my friend? Do not get your hopes up but…. I may have a soft spot for you. I treasure you Killer. You’re able to understand me unlike the others. Hope the others don’t take this too personally, hehe”. A soft smile made its way onto the skeleton’s face, spotting a bit of a light green blush sitting on his Boss’s cheekbones as he coughed into his hand in an awkward manner “Understood Boss”. Nightmare let out an exasperated sigh and turn back to him “Drop the formalities Killer. Just call me Nightmare or whatever pleases you. That’s good enough for me when we’re alone. But please do still continue to address me as what the other’s call me out in public. I need to obtain a rough and commanding image to keep order amongst us” “That’s fine. I do not want to look soft in front of the others either. Could cause problems” he trailed off So! How’s the project Nighty?~. Any progress so far?” that made the goopy skeleton perk up in interest, walking over to seat himself down next to Killer “Difficult. There are some quirks to work out but… progress is well” by then, he brought his colleague closer down into the bed, allowing him to lay on his chest, back against his Boss “Now rest. That is an order” he received a tired nod in return “Okay”.

An hour or more later, Nightmare glanced down to see his partner had finally passed out and brought a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose, frustrated beyond belief over what he confessed to Killer earlier ‘Fucking hell. I’m such a damn fool to have fallen in love!’ he moved to hold his hand up, which now lacked in black goop, patches of white showing through the exterior and for the first time, smiled. No traces of madness or evil “But…. it feels… nice”. Loud knocking made him jump and a bunny servant passed through the door “H-Here are the papers you reque-Oh!” she brought a hand up to her mouth out of pure shock “Sorry! D-Did I i-interupt something your Highness?” his face twist into one of displeasure and irritation “No. Leave the papers by the door” “I’ll be going now s-sir” “Servant!” she salute “Speak none of what you just witnessed here. Or I’ll see it fit to kill you” she was frantic to nod and sprint out the door.


End file.
